The Heroes of Typhon: The Lost Hero
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: An amnesiac demigod (Jacen Solo) journeys on a quest to rediscover his past, which is connected to an ancient secret in the history of the Jedi Praxeum.


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

******Jason Grace - Jacen Solo (age 15), Imperial demigod**

**Piper McLean - Danni Quee (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Leo Valdez - Anakin Solo (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 16), Jedi demigod**

******Gleeson Hedge - Booster Terrik (age 104), Jedi recruiter**

******Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (immortal), Witch of Dathomir**

**************Khione - Nen Yim (immortal), Je'daii traitor**

******************Rachel Dare - Gaeriel Captison (age 16), Jedi Prophet**

**********************Gaea - Abeloth (immortal), mastermind**

**********************Hera / Juno - Shira / Lumiya (immortal), Queen of Tython**

**Poseidon - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino (mention only)**

**Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 17), Jedi demigod **

******Chiron - Yoda (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum**

**Hades - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld (mention only)**

**Zeus / Jupiter - Sekot / Zonama (immortal), King of Tython (mention only)**

**Ares - Yun-Yammka (immortal), god of war (mention only)**

**Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), god of thieves (mention only)**

**Demeter - Ta'a Chume (immortal), goddess of fertility (mention only)**

**Dionysus "Mr. D" - Qel-Droma "Master Q" (immortal), god of wine (mention only)**

**Drew Tanaka - Erisi Dlarit (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Silena Beauregard - ****Seha** Dorvald (deceased), Jedi martyr

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 44), mother of Luke Skywalker (mention only)**

**Porphyrion - Shimrra (immortal), Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong **

**Charles Beckondorf - Ganner Rhysode (deceased), Jedi martyr**

**Lupa - Vergere (immortal), Imperial instructor **

**Tristan McLean - Face Loran (age 39), actor **

**Travis Stoll - Chak Fel (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Medea - Alema Rar (deceased), witch**

**Enceladus - Onimi (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong **

**Lou Ellen - Numa Rar (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Argus - Jurokk (immortal), Jedi sentry**

**Festus - Falcon (age unknown), mechanical dragon**

**Aeolus - UnuThul (immortal), Lord of the Winds**

**Boreas / Aquilon - Armand / Isard (immortal), god of winter**

**Lacy - Lyric (age 11), Jedi demigod**

**Butch Walker - Kenth Hamner (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Tempest - Whirlwind (amortal), Force spirit**

**Mellie - Jysella (age unknown), Melodie**

**Esperanza Valdez - Leia Solo (deceased), mother of Anakin Solo**

**Kronos - Palpatine (immortal), Sith Emperor (mention only)**

******Percy Jackson - Luke Skywalker (age 16), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

******************Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 32), Lord of the Wild (mention only)**

**Peleus - Rancor (immortal), guardian of the Healing Crystals of Fire**

**Mitchell - Miko Reglia (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Zethes - Canderous Ordo (immortal), former Revanchist**

**Clovis - Fi Skirata (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Athena - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war (mention only)**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy (mention only)**

**Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt (mention only)**

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire **

**Aphrodite - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love **

**Hercules - (****Anakin) Skywalker** (immortal), god of heroes (mention only)

**Calais - HK-47 (immortal), former Revanchist**

**Will Solace - Dorsk ****8**1 (age 16), Jedi demigod and healer

**Krios - Darth Krayt (immortal), Sith Lord and defender of Korriban (mention only)**

**Nyssa - Daeshara'cor (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Lycaon - Darth Scabrous (immortal), lycanthrope **

**Midas - Zsinj (deceased), king**

**Jason - Jacen (deceased), Republic hero (mention only)**

**Dylan - Nyriss (amortal), Force spirit**

**Ma Gasket - Mezhan Kwaad (immortal), weapons manufacturer for the Yuuzhan Vong**

**Harley - Liam (age 8), Jedi demigod**

**Miranda Gardiner - AlGray (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Lityerses - Vilas (deceased), swordsman**

**Zoë - Lara Notsil (deceased), daughter of Zsinj **

**Thomas McLean - Garik Loran (deceased), grandfather of Danni Quee**

**Jane - Viqi Shesh (age 41), brainwashed Yuuzhan Vong conspirator**

**Christopher - Raynar Thul (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**Shane - Cem Fel (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Seymour - Cay (age unknown), sabercat**

**Typhon - Nyax (immortal), storm giant (mention only)**

**Torque - Krayn (immortal), weapons manufacturer for the Yuuzhan Vong **

**Sump - Rashtah (immortal), weapons manufacturer for the Yuuzhan Vong**

**Jake Mason - Zekk (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Phoebe - Kirana Ti (immortal), Witch of Dathomir**

**Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - Tenel Ka Djo (age 15), Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant (mention only)**

**Gwendolyn - Etain Tur-Mukan (age 16), Imperial demigod and general (mention only)**

******Hazel Levesque - Winter Retrac (age 13), Imperial demigod (mention only)**

******Dakota - Wedge Antilles (age 16), Imperial demigod and general (mention only) **

**Bobby - Wes Janson (age 16), Imperial demigod (mention only)**

**Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (deceased), redeemed Sith minion (mention only)**

**Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 12), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

**Hecate - Morag (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Hebe - Aldera (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Nemesis - Yun-Harla (immortal), Sith minion (mention only)**

**Frank Zhang - Tycho Celchu (age 15), Imperial demigod (indirect mention only) **

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)**

**Camp Jupiter - Imperial Remnant (mention only)**

**California - Outer Rim (San Francisco - Csilla)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force (mention only)**

**Fields of Punishment - Chaos (mention only)**

**Chicago - Alsakan**

**Quebec - Belsavis**

**Olympus - Tython (mention only)**

**New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

_**Princess Andromeda **_**- _Anakin Solo _(mention only)**

**Othrys - Korriban (mention only)**

**Manhattan - Galactic City**

**Wolf House - _Baanu Rass_**

_**Argo II **_**- _Millennium Falcon_**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr (Faun) - Corellian (Ryn)**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Gigantes - Yuuzhan Vong**

**Titan - Sith (mention only)**

**Centaur - Chironian**

**Cyclops - Wookiee**

**Dracanae - Killik (mention only)**

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Earthborn - Rakghoul**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Aura - Melodie**

**Hunters of Artemis - Witches of Dathomir **

**Wolf - Rancor**

**Automaton - Droid**

**Anemoi - Joiner**

**Ventus - Force spirit**

**Argonaut - Revanchist**

**Boread - Mandalorian**


End file.
